People Like You & People Like Me
by Life's a Message.What's Yours
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a fairly one sided (Kurt's POV) argument which leads to Kurt leaving Blaine to work out what he really feels. Klaine. AU. insecure!kurt One-shot. Vent. Unended.


**A/N: This is a slightly AU argument between Kurt and Blaine, I'm not hoping for much response to this, it was just an idea that I though turned out OK, so I posted it. Nevertheless, please tell me what you think and enjoy a bit of Klaine angst. This IS AU, so it has not yet happened in the world of Glee, but that doesn't mean to say it will not yet happen in another world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters mentioned in this piece.**

**Edit-This is an OLD vent. Post 'The Break Up' but before the end of the hiatus.**

* * *

Kurt ran through his bedroom door, flinging his bag unceremoniously to the side; not caring where it went. He slammed the door behind him and took a moment or two too muster a hardened expression. Blaine needed to know he meant this. He span on a heel, anger boiling up inside of him as he strode towards Blaine who had just entered the room.

"What the _hell _has been wrong with you lately?!" Kurt demanded, "I've asked you so many times but you just give me that pathetic smile and say 'Nothing' when I for well _know _that something is wrong".

"Yeah? Well, how would you know?" Blaine growled back, keeping calmer than Kurt, but not by much.

"Huh, please! The way you never want to be around me, little things about us go unnoticed by you, but make me smile. I know you feel something is missing. I don't know what you want from me!"

"So, you're paying attention to my feelings now Suppose it makes a change from me normally asking you". Blaine retorted.

Kurt's eyes glinted. "Finally" he exasperated; "the truth."

"Yeah" Blaine spoke up, sensing his turn for input in this soon to be one-sided conversation, " You're always the one asking for help. I love giving that to you, but you hardly ever ask anything of me, never ask me how I feel or what I want and you're not even persistent when you ask. You just brush it off yet come to me the next day with another of your problems. Each time it gets more fucking annoying. Yes, it is every day Kurt, you constantly want me to reassure you, and I've gotten to the point in thinking that you are just fishing for compliments, for crying out loud!"

"So, you think it's my fault that I'm genuinely insecure, you think it's my fault that I doubt you when you're so inconsistent." Kurt spat.

"What?" Blaine questioned.

"We could talk for months like a proper couple over the internet during long distance times from Dalton to McKinley, but the moment we come face to face, I feel friend zoned straight away. You could message me one night, telling me how much you think of me, then not look my way or tell me a single thing like that in real life. Text is just text, Blaine. It means something, but hearing it means so much more".

Blaine swallowed a lump that had risen in his throat.

"Kurt, I-"

"Save it, Blaine." Kurt snapped coldly. "You think I don't have a brain? I know what's going on here, you remember when we met, you weren't sure of your sexuality, I was never going to judge you for that. You wanted to date me as a...a trial, you called it. You said we could try it. We'd talk all loved up over the internet, you gave me small touches for the next few weeks, but the second I started confiding in you my problem - like a real relationship - you took a back foot. You began to re-think this whole thing through, didn't you?".

He made sure the question had been received as rhetorical before Kurt breathed raggedly; the worst part of his rant was yet to come. Blaine did not – could not – respond, shock had become permanently etched onto his face.

"I feel like we're actually worse than friends. I see you with Nick and Jeff. You laugh and joke way much more with them, turn into them and look into their eyes, you subconsciously touch them and think nothing of it. Whereas whenever you touch me, which isn't often, I don't forget about it. I hunger for it. I miss you and think about you far more often than you think about me, I bet. I bet I hardly cross your mind when we're apart. Whenever I'm alone, my thoughts will always drift back to you. You never start conversations and I always feel awkward starting them, because I know I'll end up admitting something stupid and pulling more threads loose on our relationship. I hate to love the way you laugh with others like you never do with me. I always want to make you happy, I want to make you laugh, but whenever I crack a joke, my jealously of someone else slips through. I make a joke about you loving them, you don't even deny it. I crack the jokes to reassure myself, but you just unknowingly confirm my doubt".

"When did you start being so insecure, Kurt?" Blaine asked, dreading the answer and feeling his resolve crumbling.

"Since the first time you told me I was beautiful." Kurt answered strongly, locking his streaming oceanic eyes onto Blaine's of glazed honey.

"Wh-What do you want me to do, Kurt?" Blaine sighed. He wanted to try, but knew that Kurt wouldn't settle for trying.

"Nothing. That's the point. I don't want to sabotage your amazing friendships with them. Honestly. That's why I need to leave. I can't do this anymore, Blaine. I don't want to make you have to suffer for this relationship; sure we both knew it would never be easy, that our displays of affection may be hindered because we are gay. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to tell you how amazing you are and that I love you. We knew that we would have problems, but I never thought you would be so inconsistent and that I would make so much of it."

Kurt paused for breath, also sensing that something was on the tip of Blaine's tongue.

"But, why, Kurt?" Blaine began, "Why do you get jealous of us when I've told you that I love you, albeit through text. I don't under-"

"Because people like you don't love people like me!" Kurt yelled. "People as intelligent, funny, witty, charming, handsome, kind, and talented and perfect as you don't love broken people like me. People like you deserve to have struggle free lives with others because you've struggled to get through until then. People like me, with poisonous minds, insecurity, less intelligence and limited talents deserve to be cast aside. People like me will end up alone. Maybe you've realized, if not yet then you will, that you could live so much better off without my struggles like me bearing down on your being perfect."

A lone tear trailed down Blaine's cheek. He didn't know what he felt, he couldn't make heads or tails of whether Kurt was right. All he knew was that he had to say something. So, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Save it. Please? Save what you next say to me to be something you mean, something not over text, something you know you have to say to my face."

Blaine wanted to protest, but he just stood there as Kurt straightened himself up and headed for the door.

"So, come to me in person when you're ready to say goodbye" and with an almost eerie sense of certainty, Kurt left.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I've kind of had a relatable thing to insecure!kurt, so I felt inspired to write this with this raging around in my head. Thank you for reading once again.**

**Keep Calm and Don't Forget to be Awesome.**

**~Life's a message. What's yours?**


End file.
